


Jack gets turned into a girl

by Icegreystray



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jackie Frost - Freeform, M/M, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Jack on his one-day-as-a-girl-adventure! as see what happens with his first believer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack gets turned into a girl

It wasn’t often Jack found himself screaming but he was this time, North rushed into his room only to burst into jolly laughter as Jack-now Jackie- found himself in a girl body

“North! What happened?!” she said her voice higher than normal as she looked at her slightly over-sized hoodie, long straight white hair and her normal tight pants

“Man in moon must have thought you need lesson” he said now just smiling amused at the guardian of fun as she got off her hammock bed and landed on the ground and she grabbed her staff

“But I tease the girls all the time!” she said defending her actions where she’d teased Pippa, Sophie and Tooth the day before

“Yes but Jack, you are Guardian now. Rules are different” he reminded her and she groaned “Oh Bunnymund is going to love this”

“North don’t you dare!” she yelled but the Guardian of Wonder had already gone and she flew after him, she found a snow globe portal and she flew in and raced after North through the Warren “GET BACK HERE NORTH!”

“BUNNY! COME LOOK!” North yelled and Jackie and Bunny nearly ran into each other but she flew up just in time “Jack got turned into girl”

“I can see that, what the hell did you do you bloody show pony?” Bunnymund asked trying not to laugh at the girl’s pissed off expression as she glared at North

“She teased Tooth about how easy being a girl would be” North said grinning and she just huffed

“So Manny turned him into a girl? Smart” Bunny said chuckling and Jackie growled at him

“I hate you both” she said crossing her arms-and staff- over her chest annoyed and the older Guardians laughed when she poked her tongue out at them “Fine laugh all you want, I’m going to find somewhere to hide”

She flew off before either of them could get in another word, while flying through Australia she caused a few freak snowstorms and she laughed as she flew off. She was going to get strife from Mother Nature because of that but she didn’t find herself caring, as she was passing over Burgess from a long flight home she got an idea. She flew to Pitch’s lair and she smiled when the whole that lead into it was fixed before she flew in, she flew through the lair and she laughed when she heard the Nightmare King and Queen’s arguing.

“You two are worse than Jamie and Pippa” she teased as she landed and Natalie Black darted over and the spirit of Imagination hugged the spirit of fun who hugged back, Natalie and Pitch had met a few years ago and within days they’d fallen in love-with some help from Cupid Jackie assumed- and Pitch Black had become calmer with a Queen at his side plus it helped that Natalie was able to control him. With one cheek kiss, she could calm him down which always made Jackie laugh.

“Jack! You’re a girl!” Natalie said giggling when she pulled away and the winter spirit nodded

“Yeah Manny turned me into one for teasing the girls yesterday” she said leaning against her staff and Pitch chuckled

“Serves you right” the Nightmare King chuckled and Jackie poked her tongue out at him “While you  _two girls_ talk I’m going to go give some children some nightmares”

“Alright darling, be safe” Natalie said skipping over and flying up slightly to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek, causing a black blush to appear on the fear creator’s cheeks and he kissed hers in return before he left “Now! Tell me everything!”

Jackie spent an hour talking to Natalie-and Pitch after he came home- about what she’d done recently and what North’s and Bunny’s reactions had been to her being a girl causing Natalie and Pitch to start laughing when the Winter Guardian told them how North had rushed off and made her go to the Warren without realizing until it was too late. She saw the time and Pitch rolled her eyes when he saw the Guardian’s eyes start shining, it was obvious time for the other to leave to see Jamie and Sophie.

“Get going then” Pitch said from where he was lying with his head on Natalie’s lap and Jackie grinned and she flew over waving good bye over her shoulder, it was finally day time so she could see Jamie and Sophie. She flew to her believer’s house and she slipped in his open window before blowing a snowflake at him and he woke up as it hit his nose

“Jack!” Jamie cheered darting over to hug Jack when he felt something strange and he looked up at the Guardian

“Yeah I got turned into a girl, don’t ask Jamie” She told the 16 year old before she ruffled his hair, freezing some of it

“Jack!” he yelled darting over to the mirror and Jackie laughed watching him attempting to get the ice out of his hair “Now I have Ice hair thanks a lot”

She laughed at his pout then 10 year old Sophie ran in and she laughed at the sight of the female Guardian

“Jack got turned into a girl” she chanted skipping around the Guardian who rolled her eyes smiling at the younger girl’s antics before scooping her up and flying around the room causing the girl to squeal happily, Jackie put the blonde haired, green eyes girl on Jamie’s bed just before Jamie’s mother came in

“Sophie there you are, I was wondering where you’d gone and how do you always manage to get ice in your hair Jamie?” His mother asked laughing softly and she sat him down on the bed and started getting the ice out of her son’s hair “Now Jack or Jackie in this case, stop freezing my son’s hair”

“Wait wait you can see me?” Jackie asked confused and the mother smiled nodding

“I can yes” she said and the three of them stared at her in amazement “My great, great, great, great Grandmother was your sister and she often wondered what happened to you but when she heard of a Jack Frost she knew it was you so she made up a story telling us that Jack Frost was her brother, I only believed it when Jamie and Sophie told me about your fight with Pitch Black”

“Why did you tell me earlier?” Jamie asked frowning and Sophie copied her brother’s facial expression causing all four of them to laugh

“Because I wanted to let him get away with his mischief” she said

“I’m not going to stop freezing his hair, he looks cute with his hair like that” she teased and Jamie hide his blush into his shirt

“Be nice you” the mother said pointing a finger at Jackie who smiled innocently at her “Now let Jamie change in peace”

“Mum it’s okay, h-she can stay. You need to help Soph get ready anyway” Jamie said and his mother nodded before she picked her daughter up and Jackie waved and Sophie waved back over her mother’s shoulder before the door shut and Jackie sat down on the bed as Jamie got changed

“No Jamie, your not fat” She answered when the teen answered

“You sure?” he asked looking over and his best friend and she nodded

“Sure as I’m a Guardian Jamie” she promised and he grinned before he threw on a shirt and she closed her eyes when he started changing pants

“Thank you” he said when he sat down next to her to put his socks and shoes on and she opened her eyes and she smiled

“Your welcome Jamie” she said and she chatted to him while he got the rest of his stuff ready for school

“Can you walk with me and Soph?” he asked and she smiled nodding

“Course I can” she said standing up and she flew downstairs while he walked “Hey Mrs B, I’m walking them to school so you can stay home”

“You sure?” Mrs Bennett said and she smiled

“I’m sure Mrs B” Jackie said and Sophie cheered from the breakfast table and she finished eating her toast and the young girl washed her hands, grabbed her bag and went over to the door where her brother and second favorite Guardian were waiting

“Be safe you three” Mrs Bennett said as the three of them left and they all chorused ‘we will!’ before Jamie shut the front door, they chatted while Jackie walked them to school and she walked with them till they found Jamie’s friends. Since Jackie was there, there was lots of snow everywhere and the Guardian stealthy made a snowball and she threw it at Jamie who laughed and soon snowballs were flying everywhere.

“Jackie! You cheated!” Jamie yelled as the Guardian made the snowballs and threw them with her powers and she just laughed as she dodged one of the twins’s shots at her, the bell rang just as all of them collapsed into the snow and all of them groaned while Sophie jumped up and darted off to her class causing Jackie to laugh.

“She loves school then” Jackie said amused and Jamie laughed as the Guardian helped him up and Jackie grabbed his bag for him and she smiled before floating upside down and kissing his nose “See you later first believer”

She flew away before Jamie could ask any questions as she laughed, she can’t believe she just did that. She flew over the forest and just kept flying around with her eyes closed and she only stopped when she heard someone clear their throat from below her and she opened her eyes and she saw someone land and she landed as well and she tilted her head curiously at the other.

He was a Spirit, that much she knew. One that could fly as well apparently, she let her eyes roam over him curiously. She noticed he had Irish pale skin-much more like a perfect piece of white paper, than her own pale skin-then she saw the dash of freckles that adorned his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

His hair was much like her own-she noticed- when she was a male but it had streaks of green through it and some of the tips of his white hair were green as well instead of pure white hair, again just like her own. Her blue eyes met his forest green ones and she was reminded of Sophie Bennett just from one look.

He was wearing a misty grey long sleeved shirt with green decal and brown baggy pants that hung over his green converse sport shoes causing her to push down a raised eyebrow at his choice of clothes, they oddly fitted him. He noticed her looking and he grinned at her which made her roll her eyes.

“Who are you?” she asked

“I’m Alex a wind spirit, and you are?” he asked and she raised an eyebrow and she blew a snowflake at him “Ah Jack Frost or Jackie Frost in this case hmm? Manage to get turned into a girl did ya?”

“It’s just Manny punishing me, I reckon I’ll be back to normal tomorrow” she said brushing off what he said

“Yeah, only came to check on you. Your powers felt different from normal and now I know why” he said looking her over and she narrowed her eyes

“Eyes up buddy” she said and he looked up at her face

“Apologies, just haven’t seen a guy get turned into a girl before. It’s weird” he said

“You’re telling me” she said sighing softly and he smiled

“Wanna tell me what you did?” he suggested and she nodded and they both ended up sitting down and talking, her explaining what she’d done the day before and she told him everything she’d done since she’d woken up “Have you visited Tooth yet?”

“Nope” she said then she grinned “I should though”

“Exactly what I was thinking” he said and they both flew off to the Tooth palace, they flew around and a baby Tooth fairy flew over and Jackie recognized her as Baby Tooth

“Heya Baby Tooth, it’s Jack” she said and Baby Tooth chirped happily at her and she flew along with the Two Spirits to where Tooth was and with one smile the Guardian of Memories knew who the strange girl was

“Jack! I knew Manny was going to get revenge” Tooth said before she hugged the Guardian of fun who hugged back

“He did but why a girl, I’ve been telling people who I am all day” the former male whined and the Humming bird just scoffed

“Oh you’ll be fine once you sleep, don’t get your staff in a twist. Hello Alex how have you been?” Tooth said

“I’m been fine Milady and you?” he asked turning on the charm and causing Jackie to make a gag motion when Tooth blushed

“I’m doing very well, thank you” She said and Jackie flew off with Baby Tooth when the two other spirits started chatting, she ended up going with Baby Tooth to collect the teeth. When to the Tooth Palace, Tooth was back doing her normal thing while Alex was flying around in a bored circle

“There you are! I’d wondered where you’d gone” he said flying over to Jackie who shrugged

“I got bored and for the Guardian of Fun that’s hard” she said but for some reason Alex just chuckled “Alright what is it?”

“Nothing just Jamie and Sophie finished school a few minutes ago” Alex said and Jackie flew off before he could start talking again, she managed to catch the Bennett two as they were walking home and she flew beside them and she laughed softly when she saw Jamie blush lightly. She started chatting with Sophie about how the younger girl’s day had gone and she nodded smiling as Sophie told her about the work they’d done, making the appropriate noises whenever the girl paused for a reaction. They got home and they went into Jamie’s room to do ‘work’ which was mostly Jackie telling story using her powers and soon they were all laughing childish and happily, Mrs B called Dinner and Jackie waved the two off to eat and when they were gone Jackie looked over Jamie’s homework as she flew absentminded around his room.

“Having fun there?” Jamie asked laughing when the Winter Guardian fell onto his bed in surprise and she sat up and pouted at him

“Don’t surprise me like that” she whined and he laughed

“Anyway Mum said Homework then bed time so I’m gonna need that” He said and Jackie gave him his homework and she lied her head on his pillow, chatting to him as he studied at his desk. In the end Jamie finished all his homework and spent an hour or two talking with Jackie before his mother called bed time and he grabbed Jackie’s wrist before she could go. “When you turn back, could you come and visit me?”

“Course I can, see you later Jamie, sweet dreams” she said before she flew out his window and flew home

“I’M HOME” she yelled flying into North’s study and the Guardian of Wonder waved before going back to making his toy, she smiled and restocked his ice before she flew to her room. All this flying had made her tired, she lied down in her hammock, put her staff over the edge like normal and closed her eyes and feel asleep.

A few hours later she woke up to snickered laughter and quiet jingle bells and she opened her eyes and felt different and he cheered seeing he was back to normal and he grabbed his staff and flew past the yetis and Elves in his room, speeding to Jamie’s room. No surprise, he found the window open and he flew in. He gently sat on Jamie’s bed and watched the dream sand above his first believer’s head before he went over and looked through one of Jamie’s text books

“How can he remember all of this stuff” he said softly

“I don’t” Came the sleepy reply from the bed and Jack looked over at Jamie who was rubbing his eyes and Jack grinned when Jamie saw he was back to normal “Your you again”

“You mean I wasn’t when I was a she?” he teased  and Jamie blushed getting up and he wandered over to the Guardian

“You weren’t but only because I didn’t want to do this to you when you were a girl” Jamie said and Jack had no time to reply since Jamie’s lips were pressed firmly to his own and Jack kissed Jamie back without hesitation…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG nor do i own any of the characters used in this story


End file.
